The Forbidden love
by AdeLWizz
Summary: Setahu Draco darah itu sama merah. Tapi tidak bagi dunianya. Karena darah yang berbeda ia harus terpisah dengan kekasihnya. Takdir apa yang berada di depan Draco? RnR Please? :D


The Forbidden Love

Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik Queen Rowling. Tapi FF ini milik AdeLWizz (^^*)  
>Pair : Draco MalfoyHermione Granger  
>Rating : T<br>Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
>Warning : Truly OOC, Typo(s), Sinetroness(?) and a lot of mistakes(I know it)<p>

Saya kembali dengan FF baru tapi dengan pair yang sama yaitu pair Favoritku Dramione :3 I really ship this pair. Saya tetap minta maaf kalo banyak banget salah dalam hal apapun *melipir*. Sudah saya katakan ini OOC kalo komplain sifat Draco or Hermione beda sama di Novel itu lucu namanya ._. Kalo uda read jangan lupa Repiewnya ya ^.^)/ salam cinta DraMione Shipper :* Happy Reading :D

#

Aku mencoba menutup mata berusaha untuk tidur. Sebuah kegiatan yang belum aku lakukan paling tidak dua hari ini. Mataku butuh istirahat tapi aku tak bisa menolak keinginan hati untuk menyesali apa yang terjadi. Buliran bening dari mata abu-abuku keluar tanpa mampu aku kendalikan. Aku seperti bukan diriku. Apa yang ada dipikiran kalian melihat seorang Malfoy meneteskan air mata?

''Berhentilah bersikap bodoh Draco,'' kataku seraya menghapus air mata yang tak juga kering.

Sudah dua hari aku seperti ini. Mengemis meminta waktu diputar kembali. Menyalahkan takdirku yang sungguh ironis. Menegak berbotol-botol firewhisky dan belum ada kehendakku untuk berhenti. Kenyataan pahit itu merusak pandanganku akan dunia. Karena cinta ini. Cinta terlarang antara kepurebloodanku dan gadisku yang muggleborn. Sebuah peraturan bodoh yang diterapkan kokoh didarahku. Peraturan yang memisahkan aku dari julietku. Peraturan yang mematikan kisah cinta yang seharusnya menjadi sempurna.

/Flashback/

Tujuh tahun kami menimba ilmu di sekolah yang sama. Pertemuan pertama kami yang bisa dikatakan sangat buruk. Jangan salahkan aku atas apa yang aku lakukan. Didikan keras ayahku yang seperti mengaibkan darah yang mengalir didinya membuatku enggan berdekatan dengannya. Namun aku memang bukanlah Dewa Amor yang bisa dengan mudah menulis dengan siapa kisah cintaku ingin kumulai. Tanpa aku mampu menolaknya. Tanpa bisa aku mengarahkan busur cinta yang aku tarik ternyata menancap didirinya. Hasratku segera berubah secepat kilat saat tiba-tiba aku melihatnya datang dengan bergaun indah berwarna merah muda. Ditahun keempat kami. Diacara Yule Ball aku tak mampu mengalihkan pandanganku dari parasnya yang cantik, cara berjalannya yang anggun dan rambut bergelombangnya yang indah. Ingin rasanya saat itu aku mengajaknya berdansa, tapi semalaman penuh ia berpegangan tangan dengan bintang dari Dumstrang itu. Meski akupun tak menjamin kalaupun ia sendiri aku mampu berjalan kearahnya dan memintanya menjabat tanganku untuk berdansa bersama. Tentu saja karena rasa gengsiku melebihi apapun didunia ini.

Tapi memendam rasa bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tetap saja setiap tingkahku menunjukkan bahwa rasa itu ada. Paling tidak itulah yang disadari oleh Pansy -sahabatku-.

''Kau aneh Draco,'' kata Pansy ketika kami makan siang di aula Hogwarts. Aku hanya menaikkan alisku memandangnya meminta penjelasan lebih atas kata-katanya.  
>''Granger?'' ucapnya santai sambil memandangku. Aku membelalakkan mataku seirama dengan jantungku yang berlomba.<br>'Apa Pansy tahu tentang perasaanku?' batinku bergejolak meski aku tetap mampu menahan tumpahnya semua emosi yang ada. Aku bersyukur aku punya kontrol penuh pada diriku.  
>''Apa maksudmu menyebut nama itu disini? Kau membuat napsu makanku hilang.'' jawabku dengan nada yang sangat 'Aku'.<br>''Baiklah. Kau lupakan saja kata-kataku, Draco,'' katanya sambil tertawa. Kurasa ia menyadari sesuatu. Namun aku tak mau membahasnya lebih lanjut karena aku tak mau semua ini terkuak. Paling tidak untuk saat-saat ini.

.

Tapi semua itu telah berakhir. Masa-masa dimana aku harus menyembunyikan perasaanku pada Mione telah berakhir. Pada tahun ketujuh kami di hogwarts aku dan Mione terpilih menjadi ketua murid. Itu memberiku kesempatan untuk lebih mendekatinya. Meski sangat berat karena aku tak mau kehilangan sifat Draco yang mengakar di dalam diriku. Aku berpura-pura syok saat terpilih. Dumbledore mengumumkan siapa partner ketua muridku. Dan aku dapat melihat hal serupa juga dialaminya. Bahkan aku mengasumsikan dia terlihat sangat pucat karena mungkin terlalu terkejut.

'Sial, seburuk itukah berpasangan denganku?' batinku setelah menatapnya dari kejauahan.

Aku tetap memasang wajah tak sukaku padanya saat kami pindah ke ruangan Khusus Ketua Murid. Dan bisa ditebak ia juga menganggap keputusan ini lelucon. Tapi apa yang bisa kami lakukan. Ini keputusan mutlak dan tak akan bisa diganti. Aku merasa ia menjauhiku. Atau lebih tepat jika kubilang ia sama sekali tak menganggap diriku ada. Takdir sudah mempertemukan kami disini. Meski berpura-pura benci tapi aku sangat bersyukur dan senang mempunyai kesempatan untuk saling mengenal lebih dalam lagi. Setidaknya itulah salah satu tujuanku bertahan diacuhkan olehnya.

''Ayolah, Malfoy. Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan. Kalau aku mampu menyelesaikan tugas ini sendiri. Aku juga tak mungkin memintamu untuk pergi bersamaku.'' bentaknya saat aku menolak untuk pergi berpatroli pada suatu malam. Aku senang melihatnya marah seperti ini. Menampakkan pipinya yang merona menahan emosi. Haha. Aku memang menyebalkan.  
>''Ya.. Ya.. Diamlah, Granger. Telingaku sakit mendengar suaramu.'' kataku akhirnya berdiri menghampirinya yang masih mematung didepanku dengan tangan bersedekap. Aku meninggalkannya dibelakang karena ia tak kunjung berjalan. Berusaha mendahuluinya sembari menyembunyikan senyuman yang mati-matian kutahan dari tadi.<p>

Terpilihnya kami menjadi pasangan tak lantas membuat kami akur. Kami sering sekali berdebat meski dalam hal sekecil apapun. Yah tentu saja itu ulahku yang ingin mencari perhatian dari gadis bermata hazel indah ini. Tapi kurasa beberapa waktu ini ada perubahan pada diri Mione. Dia tak lagi segalak dulu. Salahkan jika rasa percaya diriku muncul begitu besar dan berharap perubahannya berdampak positif bagi hubungan kami kelak?

.

Kulihat ia sendirian di bawah pohon membaca sebuah buku. Aku berjalan menghampirinya lalu duduk di sampingnya merebut buku yang berada di atas pangkuannya.

''Apa kau tidak bosan dengan buku-buku ini?'' kataku sambil membaca sekilas buku yang kini ada ditanganku.  
>''Berikan buku itu, Malfoy,'' katanya merebut buku Herbology itu kembali.<br>''Kau sudah pintar, Granger. Serakah sekali kau masih saja melahap semua buku itu kau, Miss-know-it-all '' ucapku dengan penekanan pada panggilannya.  
>''Bukan urusanmu.'' jawabnya ketus.<p>

Dia memandangku sekilas dengan iris hazelnya. Rambutnya yang coklat bergelombang terurai dan sesekali mengembang tertiup angin. Semakin indah saja ciptaan tuhan yang satu ini. Kukagumi ia dalam hati.

''Haruskah kau menggangguku saat ini, Malfoy?'' tanyanya tajam menatap mataku.

Aku hanya diam disampingnya dan tak berniat untuk pergi. Ia mendengus dan bersiap berdiri. Aku yang tak ingin ia berlalu. Spontan menarik tangannya agar ia tak merubah posisinya. Tarikan tangan yang pelan -kurasa-. Namun ia tak mampu menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Iapun terjatuh menimpaku dan tanpa disengaja kami berciuman.  
>Jantungku berpacu seperti mengikuti lomba maraton berkeliling lapangan Quidditch. Kurasakan tanganku dingin.<p>

''Apa yang kau lakukan, Malfoy,'' Mione marah.  
>''Maaf aku tak bermaksud seperti itu.'' kataku meminta maaf meski kurasa takkan mungkin dimaafkannya. Kulihat matanya berair hampir menangis. Mukanya memerah menahan marah -atau malu-.<br>''Kau! Jangan coba-coba beritahu orang lain. A-Atau aku akan membunuhmu.'' ancam Mione padaku dan langsung pergi.

Akupun berdiri meraba sejenak bibirku. Aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini. Aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana rasanya mencium Hermione. Tapi cara seperti ini sama sekali tak ada di dalam listku.

.

Perubahan semakin terasa nyata di diri Hermione. Sejak kejadian itu aku selalu suka menatap Hermione saat berpapasan denganku. Kulihat wajahnya merona merah, ia pasti malu. Dan aku semakin suka menggodanya dengan beberapa kali melintas di dekatnya -meski aku membuatnya tampak tak sengaja-.

Hingga akhirnya aku mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk bertanya padanya saat kami berada di Kamar Hak Veto kami. Ia berada disofa membaca entah apa dan aku berdiri menyandar di tembok di depannya.

''Hei, boleh aku bicara?'' tanyaku basa-basi. Aku mengutuk diriku kenapa sangat gugup saat ini.  
>''Saat ini kau sedang bicara, Malfoy,'' jawabnya tanpa melirik padaku.<br>''Menurutmu, Ap-apa mungkin kita?'' Mulutku kaku mengucapkannya. ia memalingkan wajahnya dari buku yang ia baca dan menatapku heran.  
>''Kita? Ada apa dengan 'kita'?'' tanyanya curiga.<br>''Ayolah, kau itu pintar. Tak bisakah kau mengartikan kata-kataku?'' desakku sambil berjalan menghampirinya.  
>''Aku tak mengerti, Malfoy?'' tanyanya menaruh buku disampingnya. Tapi aku bisa melihat rona merah mulai merayap manis di pipinya.<br>''Hermione Jane Granger. Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau membuatku gila. Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa setiap adanya hadirmu membuat darahku berdesir lebih lancar dari biasanya. Apa kau tidak mengerti bahwa setiap ucapanmu telah terpatri di otakku. Apa kau tak tahu sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan kalau ada suatu rasa yang tak mampu aku jelaskan dan semua karena kau. Kau mengerti?'' kataku panjang sambil menatap matanya menunjukkan tak ada keraguan dalam setiap kataku. Kulihat ekspresi yang seperti-sudah-kubayangkan terjadi pada Mione.  
>''Kau sakit Malfoy?'' tanyanya gugup.<br>''Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku rasa aku suka padamu, Granger,'' kataku meyakinkannya.  
>''Tapi tidak mungkin. Kau dan aku adalah sebuah kesalahan jika bersama.'' katanya menatap lantai seperti membayangkan suatu hal yang akan sangat janggal bila ini semua terjadi.<br>''Apanya yang salah? Aku menyukaimu. Apa kau menyukaiku?'' tanyaku terduduk di dekatnya.  
>''Aku tak tahu aku merasa beberapa waktu ini malu saat melihatmu. Tapi suka? Itu benar-benar tak ada dalam pikiranku.'' katanya mencoba menerangkan apa yang ada dihatinya.<br>''Cukup kau bilang kau suka padaku, Mione. Maka aku akan siap menanggung apapun. Aku akan melindungi apa yang aku anggap benar.'' janjiku padanya.  
>''Aku rasa, err aku harus kekamarku sekarang, Draco.'' kata Mione lalu berlari ke kamarnya.<p>

Aku tak sempat mengejarnya. Aku hanya berteriak dari tempatku berada.

''AKU MENCINTAIMU, MIONE. AKU TUNGGU SAMPAI KAU SIAP MENYADARI BAHWA KAU JUGA MENCINTAIKU.'' teriakku dan tak dapat aku tahan lagi senyum bahagia yang menggelayut di bibirku. Satu hal yang membuatku lebih senang lagi saat itu. Ia tak lagi memanggilku Malfoy.

Keesokan harinya aku menemukan sebuah perkamen dibawah pintu masuk kamarku.

'Aku menyukaimu dan kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk memulai hubungan kita. Selama kita bersama ajari aku bagaimana caranya mencintaimu. Agar aku bisa membalas cinta yang kau tawarkan padaku. Temui aku di bawah waktu terlihat sangat jelas ketika dentangnya lantang menunjukkan angka lima ~ Mione'

Aku nyaris melompat membaca isi perkamen itu. Dan ini sudah pukul empat. Aku harus bergegas. Aku tak mau membiarkan kekasihku -kini aku boleh memanggilnya begitu- menunggu.

.

Hari-hari setelah hari itu adalah indah. Tak pernah aku membayangkan bahwa kebahagiaaan itu membuatku lupa akan segalanya. Di hariku hanya ada aku, Mione dan kami. Hanya senyuman yang menghiasi hari-hari kami.  
>Sampai petaka itu datang. Ayahku -Lucius Malfoy- datang dan berencana membawaku keluar dari Hogwarts.<p>

''Apa-apaan kau Draco? Hermione Granger? Yang benar saja.'' bentaknya murka ketika ia menemuiku di kamar Ketua Murid.  
>''Apa yang salah? Aku mencintainya dan iapun begitu.'' kataku menjelaskan bahwa tak pernah ada kesalahan.<br>''Apa kau bodoh? Apa Mudblood itu telah memberikanmu amortentia hingga kau tak lagi sadar?'' marahnya dan menghina gadisku.  
>''Aku tak pernah dipaksa mencintanya ataupun sebaliknya.'' kataku geram menatap tajam orang yang selama hidupnya mendidikku bahwa aku harus menjauhi gadis seperti Hermioneku.<br>''Aku takkan membiarkan ini terjadi. Takkan kubiarkan gadis itu merusak citra Malfoy. Kau akan kubawa jauh ke negara yang bahkan takkan pernah kau melihat Mudblood itu lagi.'' katanya menyeretku.  
>Aku berontak sekuat tenaga. Tapi sepertinya aku tiada daya melawan ayahku. Dan ia berhasil membawaku pergi dengan Apparatenya ke Malfoy Manor. Disana aku benar-benar tersiksa dan aku tak bisa kemana-mana. Bahkan untuk menuliskan surat pada kekasihku - Hermione Granger- pun tak bisa.<p>

.

Seminggu setelah itu aku dikirim ke Paris untuk di sekolahkan di sebuah sekolah sihir. Aku tak mempunyai kebebasan disini. Aku benar-benar diawasi. Tapi tak apa aku akan belajar. Aku ingin sekali secepatnya lulus dan membuktikan bahwa aku bisa. Setelah itu aku akan kembali ke London untuk menjemput kekasihku dan mengajaknya menikah.  
>Satu tahun aku belajar disini. Dan aku lulus dengan hasil NEWT yang jauh dari kata mengecewakan. Akupun bekerja di sini hingga tanpa sadar sudah lima tahun aku berada di tempat ini. Aku sudah berencana pulang dan menemui kekasih yang kutinggalkan bahkan tanpa ucapan perpisahan.<p>

.

Salju yang tebal menyambutku di London. Yah saat itu adalah penutup November. Aku menyusun semuanya sebuah rencana indah nan romantis untuk pertemuanku dengan Mione. Tapi belum sempat aku mempersiapkan semuanya seekor burung hantu membaca sebuah surat undangan terbang dan berhenti dirumahku.  
>Aku nyaris pingsan saat membacanya. Ini undangan pernikahan Ronald Billius Weasley dan Hermione Jane Granger. Aku harap ini hanya lelucon Mione yang ingin menggodaku. Tapi aku yakin bahwa ia tak tahu aku sudah kembali ke negeri ini. Segera aku pergi dan berapparate kedepan rumah Mione. Kuketuk pintu dan Mione sendirilah yang membukanya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memegang tangannya dan berapparate lagi kesebuah taman sepi. Mione sangat terkejut dan pucat. Ia merabai wajahku seolah tak percaya bahwa ini aku. Aku memeluknya dan iapun membalas pelukanku. Aku merasa cintanya masih sama denganku. Cinta yang beberapa tahun lalu kami semikan berdua.<br>''Draco ini benar-benar kau?'' tanyanya meneteskan air mata.  
>''Aku kembali Mione. Aku kembali untukmu.'' aku meyakinkannya bahwa ini adalah aku.<br>Iapun memelukku sekali lagi. Kehangatan yang selalu aku rindukan aku dapatkan lagi saat ia merengkuh tubuhku. Lalu seperti teringat sesuatu ia melepas pelukannya.

''Maaf tapi aku tak bisa lagi bersamamu.'' katanya terisak. Aku menatapnya tak percaya.  
>''Kenapa? Apa gara-gara Weasley?'' kataku geram dan meremas undangan di tanganku.<br>''Bukan. Ron sama sekali tak bersalah disini. Ini gara-gara kau.'' kata Mione semakin larut dalam tangisnya.  
>''Saat kau pergi bahkan tanpa kata. Meninggalkanku dan sejuta kenangan singkat yang kau ciptakan. Aku benar-benar terpuruk saat itu. Nyaris saja aku tak ada daya untuk hidup. Hingga Ron meraih tanganku dan membantuku berdiri. Dia yang ada disampingku bukan kau. Ia memberiku semangat yang tak bisa kau berikan.'' jelasnya terbata-bata karena tak mampu membendung air yang keluar dari iris coklatnya.<br>''Maafkan Aku, Mione. Saat itu ayahku tiba-tiba menyeretku pulang dan ia mengirimku ke Paris. Akupun tak mau tapi ia memaksaku, Mione. Kau tak tahu betapa benci aku padanya. Aku tak ingin jauh darimu. Tapi aku tak ada daya melawannya.'' kataku memegang tangannya. Ia terlihat kaget tapi kemudian melepas genggaman tanganku.  
>''Aku tak tahu kau pergi karena itu, Draco.'' isaknya.<br>''Kembalilah padaku, Mione. Aku masih mencintaimu.'' pintaku menatapnya sendu.  
>''Akupun masih mencintaimu. Dan aku paham itu dan kuharap kau tahu. Tapi aku tak mungkin menyakiti hati Ron dan keluarga Weasley yang selama ini baik padaku. Dan aku harap kau juga bahagia denga masa depanmu. Kau tau pasti banyak yang mau denganmu. Banyak yang bisa kau pilih. Tapi bukan aku.'' katanya menghapus air matanya lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih tak percaya dengan takdirku.<p>

Kata-katanya membuat hancur hatiku. Merusak pondasi cintaku dan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping. Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini. Kini aku benci pada diriku sendiri. Dan aku harus menangis tanpa pernah rela Mione bersenang-senang dengan Ron. Yang seharusnya tempatnya kini aku gantikan.

Fin

Aaa seneng banget fict kedua uda bisa dipublish di FFN ini :3 Maapin aku kalo harus memisahkan mereka :( aku juga ga ikhlas sih. Tapi tak selamanya kisah cinta itu indah kan? . *diinjekDramioneShipper* oiya anggap aja di Hogwarts Apparate itu bisa ya ._.V

Udah Read? Mind to Review? :3  
>Klik Review Coloum dan isi ya :* *bighug*<p> 


End file.
